The Planewalker - Hikari's Journal
by TomokiG
Summary: This story takes place about three years after the last big fight to save the digiworld. The POV is Hikari's and Tailmon's. It's written like a jounal. I try not to change too much of the future. Don't expect too many jokes, some parts will be funny esp.
1.

***********  
A/N:  
First I don't own Digimon or any of their characters. I only own this story and the characters I create.  
This story is exactly the same as in Takeru's Journal, but with another POV. Here it is Hikari's and Tailmon's.  
A short explanation :  
g - grin ~ eg - evil grin ~ veg - very evil grin  
EL - Evil Laugh   
***********  
  
The Planewalker - Hikari's Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Prologue - The last three years  
  
Notes :  
Like Takeru I will write about the day in this journal, AND IT IS NOT MY DIARY (Sorry Takeru and Taichi, I KNOW YOU WILL READ THIS TAICHI !!! Don't Annoy me, You know the last time veg). It's somewhere else hidden. (Do I write one ??? EL)  
It's for him after a review (if I have to delete some personal feelings or so...); he likes other POVs for his stories especially mine (I hope it has a real reason... He's so cute... Ooops, I have to delete this sometime...) for his stories, which I think they are great, really. His last were about the DW and our adventures although he changed all names and modified the characters (the new Daisuke is really funny... veg, but I think You can change him now for the better, Takeru).   
  
Best I start with the Background :  
About three years have passed since our last great battle to save our worlds, but we can still visit the DW (funny...). These years have become more quiet than I like, but our lifes have to go on, so we did...  
  
Me -  
Is still like photography and especially Takeru, his mom and her newspaper say that they are really good, they try to get me to a photographics-career but I decline, although the money I earn for my photos try to convince me. But I think I will become a teacher, I like teaching others (especially a special guy ;)). By the way, although Takeru is pleased about my pictures he fully support me (he is so cute!) with my dreams.  
  
Takeru -  
If You did not get it, I LOVE HIM (don't forget to delete this part ! - Memory Hikari) and after the Daisuke-Fiasko there is no real barrier against our confession. Especially the last few months our releation grew and I think it's time to advance to the new level. (I hope I won't forget to ask him out to our first official date, if he don't...) He is still a very good basketball-player although I think that he has no real fun anymore, and then there are these attacks from the enemies; I hope he will quit soon, I won't see him badly injured (the last injuries were too much for me). He also began to write stories of which I think they are really good and I try to help him (he sais that I am his inspiration... I like this g)  
  
Taichi -  
My so well loved brother (If You don't get it, it's sarcastic... eg)... About half a year ago he set me up with Daisuke, he had to run around with a black eye since then (Although I am a little bit thankful about this, since then Daisuke is really nice...) Okkay, I will apologize sometime... If You do wonder, he became really good in school the last year, he always talks of becoming an ambassador and I think he is serious about this. He still likes playing soccer but it is no longer his main attitude, it's lost its fascination and challenge (These are HIS words...) and he only plays it for fun... By the way I think he is in love, really in love for several months, he is secretly dating with someone (I think I know who it is... Takeru has the same idea...), but he won't tell the name (I won't tease or blackmail him, love is no game I realized :sigh:)...  
  
Yamato -   
The cool from school (oops university) - front men of his own band, but he will quit it for his education and for peace (Best or better worst wishes for Jun!), he want's to be a pilot especially the first man on Mars (I wish him the best). After the break-up with Sora he hasn't really changed and -- best informed ;) -- he is again in love (shall be a cute girl, Takeru has to introduce her to me).  
  
Sora -  
She is still like an older sister, the last years she got more serious, she has a good trait for creating clothes, I really like her creations; I only wonder why I had to be informed by Takeru. I HAVE TO TALK WITH HER. I will encourage her in this way. The last times she was a little bit spaced-out while visiting *me*. I think I know why, but I won't ask (for now).  
  
Mimi -  
Sorry, she doesn't visit us so much, I hate she living in the US and not living with us. She is like Sora my second great sister and I miss her too much. The latest infos say that she wants to become a tv-star, and I know her too much that she will do this. Sometime I will ask my parents for visiting her in the US. And I have to ask Takeru if he will join me .  
  
Koushiro -   
What to write about him, he is still the courious geek we knew since our first adventure. Okay, he has become more serious and won't hack anymore the US government, but he still likes computers. Oh BTW there are rumours that he has a cute girlfriend (I cannot believe this - Koushiro and a girl ??? - I have to talk with Takeru about this, he won't believe me...)  
  
Jyou -  
Good old relyable Jyou, what to write about him. He still tries to become a doctor and I know he will do this. Oh before I forget, I saw him yesterday with a girl by his side. (what's happening - a big come-out of the DDs ???? - I think our next reunion will become funny veg)  
  
Daisuke -  
I don't really like to write about him after the disaster with our "date". But after that he has really changed; he's got a real good friend to us especially to Takeru. His grades rose and I think he fallen in deep love with a classmate. I wish him the best with her, and that he won't ruin his date. Perhaps Takeru and I will aid him. He wants to open a restaurant after school, why not ? It's his dream and I think dreams should become true.  
  
Miyako -  
She has changes since her first date with Ken, she got quieter and lost her every-minute-being-hyper-status. Either she won't eat so much sugar than before or she needs many of her energy for Ken. I hope Ken will propose to her soon, they are a real fitting couple... (I want to be the maid of honor ;)) But I think I have to wait one or two years since then...  
  
Ken -  
He has become one of my best friends, but won't ever be the number one... He wants to become a police officer, but I think he is more the type for a private-detective.   
  
Iori -  
Last but not least... He is still good in kendo and participated at national and international competitions, he reached the fifth rank but he is still not satisfied (Takeru has to talk to him about this). He has found his way to follow his father's destiny, he wants to become a lawyer and I think he will be one of the best... Takeru mentioned that he has a girlfriend and she shall be cute (I wish him the best with her)  
  
Mom and Dad -  
It has not really changed the last years, my dad has got a better job here in Obdaia, we will move in a bigger apartment sometime the next weeks and the best it is nearer at Takeru's. I think they know about my relation to Takeru and try to support it. I also get a bigger room and a bigger bed (I think I know why...) and the room is no longer near Taichi's or my parent's. 


	2. 

********  
A/N:  
Sorry if I choose not jp. or us. names of the Digimon, I use their names used in the german version of Digimon. Don't forget to read the other POVs especially after this chapter (story-related break)  
********  
  
The Planewalker - Hikari's Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Chapter 01 - The Dream  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 02nd 2005  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
04.50am - Hikari -  
I awoke, my bed fully covered with my cold sweat. I had the nightmare I used to have the last years, it is also the reason why I was ill while my childhood. But this time it is the first, that I can remember parts of this *dream*. I think it's the best to call someone I trust, Taichi is a real good brother but dreams are not *his* things and he is also not at home, I guess where he sleeps tonight. ;) I hope Takeru will not be very annoyed if I wake him up, but he is my best choice, since I think that Sora would probably kill me, if I disturb her *dreams* tonight g. And there is also no sign of Tailmon, but although she is a digimon she is also a cat and cats need their freedom... Okay, I go call...  
  
05.10am - Hikari -  
That's really weird, *he* had exactly the same dream as mine, he woke about half an hour earlyer up and began to write his dream down. He agreed to visit me so we can compare our dream in detail, perhaps we will find some clues. I hope he is as glad than me for someone who to talk about. Best I change my clothes for school later, and use the washroom before he arrives...  
  
07.15am - Hikari -  
Sorry, only a short update... It's really weird it's exact the same dream, no differences like if we have seen the same horror-movie... Mom was surprised as she got up and saw Takeru fixing the breakfast for us... (I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW SHE THOUGHT AT THIS MOMENT...) Now it's time to leave my home and head towards school...  
  
08.45am - Tailmon -  
Sorry Hikari that I wasn't here when You needed me mostly, but I see You had good company. I had myself a horrible night, but about my dream I cannot write (yet). Sorry, we won't meet the next days, I have an urgent meeting with an old *friend*, he wants my visit best yesterday... Sorry Hikari, I have to leave... Greet Takeru... BTW. I have to borrow something, I know You won't need this the next few days, I'm sorry for this too. And for Takeru : Patamon is really a good *guard-dog* but I'm better, I hope he is not too depressed...  
  
[Addition - Tailmon - REVIEW]  
For the records, this item was her D3, I also sneaked in Takeru's room and *borrowed* his. It's a mission I had to do for Gennai. It was really important that they weren't able to visit the DW the next days.  



	3. 

********  
  
The Planewalker - Hikari's Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Chapter 02 - Candle Light  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 02nd 2005  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
04.00pm - Hikari -  
He did it, he did it really: He asked me for a candle-light-dinner. What should I do except accepting ??? I wonder how he will get the food, I heard rumors that he is a good cook (Yamato...) but somehow I cannot believe it, especially I think I know him well.  
Oh what has Tailmon written, is doesn't sound like her. And it's mysterious, but I think I have something else to do, and she is an adult Digimon.  
Best I prepare myself for *our* dinner.... (I'm so happy....) And I don't know what to wear although *he* said that's informal, but I want to impress him.  
  
05.30pm - Hikari -  
After about one hour searching for the *perfekt* dress I think I found it. After that I got a shower and began to dress myself. I think *I'm ready*... I hope for the best for *our* evening.... :sigh:  
  
05.45pm - Hikari -  
I'm going, I left a message for my *lost brother* and my parents, I don't know where they are...  
  
07.45pm - Taichi -  
Hikari, You should shut down Your computer, if You leave home and especially protect Your files.... Now I know that You have a date veg. AND YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING !!!!!! BTW. I will not be home the next days... g Greetings Your bro.... I'm free to shut down Your PC....  
  
10.40pm - Hikari -  
TAICHI, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But now I know WHERE You are !!!! VEL  
But it was my best evening ever... I cannot believe that Keru is such a good cook, Yamato was really true. And I thought that I know my Keru best... This date was in all ways perfect, first he looked really adoring, second the meal was like if a master cook created his perfect menu. The chitchat was interesting but the best part followed after dinner on the couch : OUR FIRST BIG KISS!!!! I don't know how long it lasted but seemed forever. We were interrupted by Keru's mom who shot several pictures... But the best was Keru's remark that we will take two photos... In this moment I had to laugh... And I couldn't stop for minutes (BTW. Keru and his mom joint me...) After this fun Keru and I went in his room and continued where we were interrupted... Now I know what heavenly bliss is, it's called TAKERU !!!! (:sigh:)  
I'm looking forward for our next dinner (I hope without interrupt)... I think I should ask him if he would cook for our next DD-Reunion (I know the others will like his creations)...  
I'm a little bit sad that he will quit basketball, but on the other hand he will get more time (especially for me), isn't he *cute* ??? Somehow I'm not really surprised, I knew that his youth-dream not longer was a real dream and now he has another (ME ^_^)...  
I think it's late, I need my rest, the last night wasn't really relaxing, but now I think after this great evening I will have pleasant dreams of my *love*...  
Good night.... 


	4. 

********  
  
The Planewalker - Hikari's Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Chapter 03 - The Meeting  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 03nd 2005  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
06.20am - Hikari -  
It was a beautiful night with my favorite dream, living with Keru and three little kids and many cute Digimon... Okay, it's enough about the dream (the rest I will tell you sometime, Keru g)...  
Tailmon is still missing (I get a little bit worried, it's the first time she vanishes for more than 24 hours without an explanation...) and I also feel a little bit lonely in my room... (I won't know how Patamon feels, I think he likes her and vica versa [I hope I wrote this correct...])...  
Koushiro left an e-mail about an urgent meeting this afternoon. Keru and I want to go together (It's useless to hide something). Perhaps I will see our new couple(s). Keru wants to come early for school so we might have a little bit more time for us... (I REALLY LOVE HIM, I have to repeat this sentence...)  
  
06.45am - Hikari -  
I miss my D3 and I think who has borrowed it ... (TAILMON !!!!!!!!!) Okkay, I've to leave :sigh:  
  
05.30pm - Hikari -  
Here's a short update about the meeting :  
Only missing persons were Taichi and Sora (I think I know why veg), Daisuke (date - I hope this date is better than his last ^_^) and our little princess Mimi (she did not want to fly several hours - we all miss her).  
First, all other DDs congratulated *us*. After telling about the *candle-light-dinner* the others were surprised except Yamato...  
Second, there are new informations : The time-line is no longer synchronised with our (1 minute here equals about one day in the DW), second many of Koushiro's friends are missing and third the gates don't work properbly.  
Third, three D3s are missing : Ken's, my love's and mine.  
Forth, there are new DDs : Daisuke's and Koushiro's girlfriends (both didn't come), Jyou's (called Cara) and her sister Nelli (which is Iori's)... It looks like if love's the path of destiny (Why did I write such a sentence... I don't know) All received an "old" D1...  
The next meeting will be in few days when all DD's are able to join (except Mimi - too far away - I miss her...)  
  
Best I change my clothes, Keru want's to visit me later (Have I written that I love him ??? If yes, sorry !!! g)...  
  
08.15pm - Hikari -  
Keru and I we have a courious fortune... You know what happened yesterday after the dinner with his mom, the same happened today with mine. We were kissing on the couch and were interrupted by several flashes. The first thing in mind was the remark (i spoke loud) : We take two photos ! - Just in this moment Keru started to laugh, I was unable to do something else then than laughing. Mom was really confused, first about my remark and then about us laughing... After inviting in our joke (we told about yesterday) she joint us... I was a little bit confused that she gave no *be-careful*- or *get-me-pregnant-and-you-have-big-trouble*-speech, I think she trusts us more than Taichi (I can understand why)... He had a very long talk with her several weeks ago. BTW. Keru said about a talk with his father this evening (I wished I could help him with this, but I think his dad wouldn't be pleased if I'd join them...) He also gave me one of the photos his mother took yesterday (she seems very anxious - I hope this photo won't be the cover of some journals...), his photo takes now the best place in his room (isn't he cute ???) so will mine... Somehow I made him to cook sometime the next month, mom's very interested in his cooking-skills... (I can understand why, my cooking-skills don't really exist, my last attempt nearly ended in hospital...) About our relation we want to wait for the *first night* at least till our engagement and after that it'll be my choice. (Somehow I wish he would propose early ... DT - just kidding -)  
I wonder when I will see my bro again; mom won't tell where he is (she knows I'm sure...)  
About the plans for tomorrow : Cinema !!! (Patamon will join us - he feels lonely) 


	5. 

********  
A/N: Just for information, this chapter is really short due to story-line. Don't worry this day will be continued later...  
********  
  
The Planewalker - Hikari's Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Chapter 04 - Mystery Man  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 04nd 2005 - TH  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
06.30am - Hikari -  
Tonight I had no bad dreams, my only was about a certain blonde, blue-eyed guy, my prince, my angel. We have a new routine every morning, we walk earlier and spend the time before school together. I can be used to it...  
Taichi and Tailmon aren't here. Okay, Taichi is nearly an adult and Tailmon has survived many dangerous situations, but somehow I worry about both. (Although I think Taichi has only vacation with...)  
Keru said yesterday that Pata would join us, so he'll see something else than his room and so he can get some new gossip (his favorite hobby after eating...) Perhaps he would be a little bit happier with us. He's a little bit depressed esp. since Tailmon vanished... After scholl Keru invited us to cinema (we want to see the new movie... But I don't believe that we won't notice too much). Oh I've got an e-mail from Koushiro...  
WHAT ??? Tentomon has seen Tailmon vanishing in front of his eyes ? Now I know where she is, but how can we follow her... (I think I have to talk with her... especially about leaving Patamon and me without a real note...) Okkay, I prepare myself for school... BTW. I take my pad (okkay, it's Tailmon's) with me, perhaps Keru and I could compare notes...  
  
07.30am - Hikari -  
NOOOOO ! Not he again ! And why can't he tell us something without annoying riddles and prophecies ??? But now I know why *she* left without a note, can't he let us live in peace ? My life gets better and better, but then he comes and wants us for a new adventure.... ARGH!!!  
Okkay, I'm now calmed... ;) We have no real choice, either we obey his tasks or (as we know) our lives won't last much longer (no, he don't want to see us death, but there are others - his enemies...). And You know Keru and me, we both would sacrifice to save all we love...  
He sais that the other DDs will be contacted and our school receives excuses... (I want to know how he create such...). Okkay, enough for the moment, we have to leave...  
  
[Review - Takeru - Insert File "War Journal - Hika"]  



	6. 

********  
A/N: Now the adventure part begins... I hope You'll like it...  
********  
  
The Planewalker - Hikari's Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Chapter 05 - War Journal  
  
[Inserted File - War Journal - Hika]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 01 - Unknown  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As I opened my eyes my first view were two blue eyes in front of me. Just in this moment I was sure to find peace forever. You can say what You want, I believe in love at the first sight... Perhaps I know this boy long ago, but my memories only reach till the wake-up this morning. When I see this boy, blonde, blue-eyed, I feel somehow protected somehow safe. But there is a memory, the name "Keru", I think I'll call him so... Then I noticed two strange but familar looking creatures, a *batpig* (he hate this expression) and a walking cat (I feel some bond between us, I cannot describe what but there's something...) We also found two pads, a staff and a bow...  
We gave each other names, we all have the same problem, we cannot remember anything older than a few hours... I'm called "Hika", the name's from "Keru" (the blue-eyed boy... :sigh:), the cat's called "Angie" and the *batpig* "Illusio" (don't ask me why... it's a stupid name, but I won't argue...)  
-----  
Then we checked the pad, perhaps there are informations about us... There were several files, but only three we were able to open, two empty journals and a letter...  
  
Here follows the letter in my pad :  
* Hello,  
* when You read this file You won't remember anything, don't worry You will get Your memory back in time  
* but it's necessary that You cannot now. It's time for Your training. The bow is supposed for You, it has its  
* own powers, but these are only as strong than You. Be careful: This area is very dangerous and You have  
* to fight. This training will last as long since You can control a little bit of Your own powers.   
* BTW. You cannot use the staff, it's not supposed for You and don't try, it's very dangerous.  
*  
* Greetings, a friend  
  
Keru has an equal message in his pad, but he is the owner of the staff. I wonder where the arrows are, I don't believe that this is a magical bow which shoots bolts of lightning... (:sarcastic laugh:)  
-----  
About an hour later Angie and Illusio got something to eat, vegetables, my favorites (:sarcastic:), but they aren't so worse if cooked by a master, Keru seems very skilled in cooking, the vegetables tasted really good...  
-----  
The author of the letter was right, it's a dangerous place, about 30 minutes after finishing our lunch, monsters attacked us. I was surprised as Keru defended all of us with his staff. In this moment I thought that I have to do something, either learn to fight without ammo or create some. Once one of these dark shades touched Keru, which caused him pain. I nearly saw him crying... I wished I could help him... The battle lasted about two hours...  
After that the monsters vanished as fast as they arrived...  
It was the best time to try the bow, and surprise THIS bow doesn't need ammo, it really shoots bolts of light... (ARGH!!!) Angie was really good skilled in armless fighting (she's a cat, don't challenge her claws...) The only one who seemed useless was Illusio... He has no useful attack, I wished I could comfort him, busdft I think that's more Keru's part...  
-----  
As we suspected the monsters attacked again... But this time there wasn't one defender, there were three. During the battle I saved Keru three times his life, I hope he accepts my payback for saving mine earlier the day... This fight lasted about three hours after that they were all vanished...  
-----  
We then decided to check the area around us and try to find a good place for our camp. And we found one, I think we found the perfect one. There was a lake, enough fuel for a campfire, enough food around and a lonely cave near. Perfecto! Without fighting this evening was really romantical, a cute and beautiful boy :sigh:, a lonely cave, a beautiful lake, enough to eat and a warm camp-fire... I wished it would last forever...  
For the night we planned shift watch. I had the first, Angie the second, Illusio the third (the worst...) and Keru the last. My watch was really quiet, nothing real important happened, so the shift passed slowly away. Before I woke Angie I noticed that she and Illusio were sleeping near each other. (I think there are some emotions... g). I wake her and searched a place to sleep the rest of the night... First I tried a place opposite to Keru, but getting rest was an impossible mission, so I I moved towards him. I finally found rest as I snuggled near his chest. His heart-beat calmed me finally down, I wished I could lay there forever :sigh:...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 02 - Hika  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Like yesterday my first view were two blue eyes. I can be used to this... The day began with breakfast, which Keru has made before. And about an hour later our *training* for the day began.  
Battle (2h), Rest (1h), Battle (2h), Rest/Lunch (2h), Battle (4h). After that there was no battle the rest of the day... At this moment we all were exhaused except Illusio (who still feels useless...) I think I got stronger, my shoots seem to be more powerful and they hit their targets more often. Today's shifts are totally reversed (Angie and Illusio both still insisted to get the worst shifts...)  
-----  
As Angie awoke me I noticed someone snuggling near me (my prince), it felt so right :sigh:. I then noticed that Angie snuggled near Illusio again and found rest for the rest of the night. The rest of the shift was really boring...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 03-07 - Hika  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The same old coffee like yesterday. Fight, Rest, Fight, Lunch, Fight, Peace... The same old coffee... Keru and I decided to sleep as a couple (we told each other about the resting problem...) [but don't even think dirty - I don't really need morning-sickness while we are attacked...] We also decided that we go taking a bath after the final battle for getting rid of our smells... (we still wear our underwear... same reason as above...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 08 - Hika  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The only change are the monsters, they got bigger and stronger, nothing else happened...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 09-13 - Hika  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nothing new...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 14 - Hika  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We nearly lost this day, but then our guardian angel appeared, Illusio changed into one. Now he also has powerful attacks. I wonder if Angie has the same powers... The most weird thing was that the monsters don't bleed or else, they only disappear when deadly hit. BTW. The Monsters gained again power... After the battle Illusio transformed back to his *batpig*-form.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 15 - Hika  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It seem that Illusio has mastered his transformation-skill. He can now transform into his angle-form... I think the training isn't only for us humans, it's especially for Angie and Illusio, so they can manage to change into powerful forms...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 16-19 - Hika  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nope, nothing new... BTW. I think I lost my heart... ;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 20 - Hika  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I cannot believe it, Angie can also transform in an angel (Angie now hits the spot). The transformation process took enough of my energy, but I think that's worth... She doesn't have anymore any offensive attacks. Her powers are very defensive; she can create an energy shield and she can summon healing powers. We noticed the healing powers after Keru tripped and badly injured his leg. It was fascinating seeing his leg healing in seconds. He said that the healing exhaused him but the pain on the other hand vanished... Now I have three angels around (Mine is Keru g)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 21-24 - Hika  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
No first break anymore that means 5h battle in the morning and 4h in the afternoon... The monsters also got stronger again, but nothing else happened...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 25 - Hika  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
First the worst part, the monsters changed, Illusio's attacks are now useless. But second the miracle, Keru managed Illusio to transform into a masked mage. Illusio has the ability to manipulate the reality and create Illusions (That's the source of his name...) but he also possess small elemental attacks. I think I've seen his body sometime in the past, but I cannot remember...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 26-31 - Hika  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The same old coffee except that Illusio fights in his mage-form...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 32 - Hika  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This night wasn't as good as the others before, I had a nightmare (like Keru), but I only can remember of millions of dead bodies...  
During this day there weren't any enemies. We all decided to take baths to get rid of the last days dirt. And then we had an off feeling that we were expected somewhere else...  
-----  
We suddenly knew where we had to go and how to get there. It's very simple, it's only one step, but this step lasts for thousands of miles. It's an amazing feeling to travel this way, but it needs much energy. In few seconds we arrived in front of a house built in a river. I can remember someone talking about such a house, exactly two persons, a small little boy with a green hat and an older with spiky hair. Both seem so familar...  
Then we noticed a man in a brown cloak in front of this house. He said something about being proud of us passing the first training and that we might return home. While returning we should regain all of our memories, but our recent of the last 30 days would fade away. And then he said that we don't need anymore our D3s. The next few days we shall relax before our mission continues. We have to wait for a third person, who has a different training before leaving... 


	7. Chapter 06 - War Journal 2

********  
A/N: Don't forget to read the other stories which take place parallel. That's the last War Journal of the couples... The whole Ken-/Wormmon-POV will be frozen... I've to send greetings to Lord Archive, who is one of my favorite authors. I especially thank for his Timeline...  
BTW. The ages so far ... () show the month of birth and their age then... If someone has exact birthdays of the heroes, please post me. I'll correct this asap...  
Takeru -14 (Sep 15)Hikari -14 (Apr 15)  
Yamato -17 (May 18)Charine -17 (Nov 18)  
Taichi -17 (Feb 18)Sora -17 (Apr 18)  
Mimi -16 (Apr 17)Michael -17 (Jul 18)  
Jyou -18 (Dec 19)Cara -19 (Jun 20)  
Koushiro -16 (Jan 17)Carla -16 (Aug 17)  
Daisuke -14 (Feb 15)Serena -14 (Dec 15)  
Miyako -15 (May 16)Ken -15 (Jun 16)  
Iori -12 (Mar 13)Nelli -11 (Nov 12)  
********  
  
The Planewalker - Hikari's Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Chapter 06 - War Journal  
  
[REVIEW Tailmon - Inserted File - Tailmon's private notes]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 02nd 2005  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm sorry to betray the persons I most trust, Hikari, Patamon and Takeru. But it's time to fulfill my promise to Gennai. I've to "borrow" Hikari's, Takeru's and Ken's D3. They must not be able to enter the DW. Upon this fact depends their lives and also mine. I also know that time runs short and we all have to get our training. While this training we all lose our memories (somehow I'm looking forward to this, I HAVE memories I want to forget...) And these memories are the main reason for my nightmares the last few days; it's about my darkest secret, a secret which climaxed in the death of my first love...   
----------  
Mission complete, I've got all D3s but I had to capture my Pata, I had no choice either hurting or capturing him or try to explain why I steal Takeru's D3 without causing him too much pain, he's not ready yet and this knowledge could destroy him... I hope Takeru will find him soon, I don't like him suffer... I hope *he* will forgive me sometime when he knows all facts.  
----------  
I've contacted Gennai, I shall enter the DW and prepare myself for the soul-mission. Somehow it's funny, myself on a soul-mission with a broken soul... I'm looking forward seeing Illusio again although he will never remember our past relation, but I think slowly I accept the fact that old Illusio died for giving me a second chance... BTW. I protect this note, noone shall read it too soon.  
  
[Inserted File - War Journal - Angie]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 01 - Unknown  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was half an hour ago when a blue-eyed, blonde boy awoke me. First I saw were him, a flying hamster, and a brown-eyed, brunette girl (which seems very familar...) I also noticed something strange about the girl and the *hamster*. First I feel a bond between the girl and me and second I feel a familar presence in the *hamster* (I remember the name "Illusio"). Surprisingly we all have a sort of amnesia, we can only remember anything not older than one or two hours. We named us each other, my name's "Angie", the boy's "Keru", the girl's "Hika" and the *hamster*'s "Illusio". BTW. The *Illusio* looks very cute...  
I try not to write too much, it's difficult with paws instead of hands... Near us we found a staff, a bow and two pads (Here are our journals stored...)  
-----  
After looking for something to eat we only found vegetables which Keru cooked. I don't really like vegetables but either this or starve...  
-----  
Half an hour rest and then it began, monsters, flying shade, approached and tried to hurt/kill us. Thanks to Keru we still live, but it was enfeebling for him. Knowing that it's a matter of time the rest of us tried to figure attack-/defense-skills out. Mine are non-armed attacks, Hika's the bow, she shoots arrows of light with it, the only one without any weapon is Illusio. Somehow I feel sorry for him, he looks disappointed not able to help us fighting...  
-----  
A short time later the monsters appeared again and the battle lasted for about three hours. Poor Illusio, You needn't to be a psyciatrist to notice that he feels useless... If there would be a way to comfort him...  
We started to check our neighbourhood and found "the perfect place" for our camp. It's a lake with a cave nearby and many sources of food. It's nearly perfect. We decided to take night-shifts. Illusio was the first and took the worst shift of all, perhaps he found a way to help the others. I claimed the second worst, the best are for the two humans (the first for Hika and the last for Keru). After that I looked for a place to rest and I found one near Illusio...  
-----  
I woke up noticing Hika laying her hand on my shoulder, she didn't really start to wake me, it seems that I have a very easy rest... The shift wasn't really exciting... At shift turn I tried to wake Illusio, but it was nearly an impossible mission. At last I had only two not noisy possibilities, either use cold water of the lake or kiss him. For everyone else I would chose the first, but for him, I kissed him on his cheek. I wished this could last much longer... But now he was awake and a bit surprised... I said something about two choices, I cannot resolve exactly...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 02 - Angie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yep, we have a training or better it looks like one : 2h battle, 1h rest, 2h battle, 2h rest (for lunch), 4h battle and the rest free for us... These battles were exactly a copy of the last day's...  
I think Illusio has found a way to help us, he behaves now like our servant, I'm proud of him... Before one of the humans was able to chose a shift, Illusio and I announced to reverse the shifts. Today is first Keru, followed by Illusio and then me. Last but not least is Hika...   
----------  
After my shift I decided to sleep near Illusio, being near him works better than hot milk to calm me...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 03-07 - Angie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nothing real changed. Everyday the same procedure. Now we decided to take everyday a bath in the lake, but I hate baths, I cannot still believe that Illusio managed to get me into the water... Somehow I like it, especially swimming with Illusio... Do I have some feelings for him ? I cannot say...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 08 - Angie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The monster's got bigger and stronger, but nothing else happened today...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 09-13 - Angie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I feel something, Illusio changed a bit, he got stronger, he nearly explodes full of energy... I cannot say, it's a matter of time till something happens...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 14 - Angie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a day of surprises. First a bad, the monsters gained power and were nearly able to kill us. But then the second surprise happened, Illusio changed into another form, an angel-form (I hope he's my angle...). He's now able to fire bolts of light, and this attack seems very powerful, it destroyed several monsters completely. His mood also changed, I think he lost his feeling of being useless... And again I'm proud of him, he found his way... After the fight he became the old flying hamster again, he said that the other form costs too much energy... Perhaps I can also transform into another being...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 15-19 - Angie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Since now the angle is *his* fighting-form. I notice a lot of energy transfered between Hika and me, I'm not sure how to use it yet, but I think I'll learn soon enough... Except this nothing real important happened....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 20 - Angie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Today was my day to surprise the others... I finally found my way to use this energy, and now I'm able to transform in an angel-form too. But my powers aren't offensive, I only posess defensive like creating an energy-shield blocking physical and elemental attacks. I also have a healing-skill, I can use mine and the victim's own energy to create another kind of energy, which heals the victim within seconds. (My victim was here Keru who slipped and badly injured his leg...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 21-24 - Angie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The monsters got more powerful and we don't longer have the first break... The rest is the same procedure like the days before...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 25 - Angie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Poor Illusio, after the monsters gaining again new powers his attacks were useless. I thought he would release his energies and become again the flying hamster, but he surprised us all with changing into a mage who is able to modify the reality with illusions (not real practial in these fights, but I think a very powerful skill). He's also able to shoot small bolts of elemental attacks. I think in his coat he looks very cool...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 26-31 - Angie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's the same procedure again... BTW. I think *he* likes me....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 32 - Angie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a gruel night for our two humans, they both had real nightmares (although they were unable to remember much). It was impossible to wake them, so we decided to let them sleep and take their shifts...  
This morning was different than the lasts, there were no enemies anymore. Keru said something about *we are expected* and I think he's right. Before leaving we all decided to take a bath again to get rid of the last fight's dirt.  
-----  
The travel was mysterious, I never traveled this way. It was only one step, but between this step were thousands of miles (are we in the same world ???). We arrived at a house which was built inside a lake, infront of this house was a familar looking monk. I think I know him and that we may trust him although he never says the whole truth... While talking to him You should read between the phrases, especially about this he doesn't talk about... He talked about finishing our first training (a memory appeared : "soul-quest"), that we have to return home and that we will regain our memories when we arrive. Our last day's memories will then fade away like a dream... The next days are for us as a vacation and then we have to continue our "mission"... (What mission ? What is he hiding ? Why have *we* to fight ? All these questions were in my mind, but I cannot ask...) BTW. He said also something about another person who was training, a guy called Ken... 


	8. Chapter 07 - Hospital

********  
A/N: Just for information, this chapter is really short due to story-line. Don't worry this day will be continued later...  
********  
  
The Planewalker - Hikari's Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Chapter 07 - Hospital  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 04th 2005 - TH (still)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
about 01.30pm - Hikari -  
Headache, I've a headache as if someone has played drum with my head... That was my first thought after awaking in a hospital on a bed. Near me was still sleeping Keru. (He looks cute while sleeping...). Then I noticed that his brother was sitting on a chair near his bed. I tried to speak but I had not enough energy and felt again asleep...  
  
about 02.30pm - Hikai -  
Someone kissed me, suddenly I was full awake. This could only be one person, the taste was too perfect for being my brother or my parents. I must be Keru... My first view, opening my eyes, told me that I was correct. I met two blue eyes, well known... I can be used to him as my personal alarm clock... When he noticed me awake he headed back to his bed nearly felt down in it. Isn't he cute. I asked him what happened, but he was as pointless than I. The last thing he remembers before his black-out was him and I walking to school. He also told me that Patamon and Tailmon are now at Yamato's for rest. (Tailmon is back ??? - What the h*** happened...) He asked me if I have also a head-ache (how did he know...). Before I answered he fell again asleep... Then I noticed first how bad he looked like, weak, pale... It was the first time I really worried about him. Although he had no strength he had to kiss me... This was the last thought for the next one and a half hour...  
  
04.15pm - Hikari -  
I awoke noticing several persons in our room : Keru's and my mom, Yamato, Taichi (when did he come back), Sora and Jyou (who was called this morning by his dad...) Exactly in this moment I wanted to say "Hi" all guests sourrounded me and wanted to hug me. It was nearly impossible to breathe. The first who noticed my need of air was Jyou who helped me getting my freedom... Then I noticed a grinning Keru in the other bed, his only comment : He had the same welcoming a couple of minutes ago... Although I gained much energy back I was still too weak to laugh. My first question was what happened. It was Jyou who answered that we were found unconscious in front of our school. Our clothes looked like if they were used in World War III, we had several cuts and scratches nearly everywhere but nothing serious. Most serious were our weak vital signs. Yamato has found later Patamon and Tailmon laying in a bush nearby with our pads which he gave us. Jyou said that we are allowed to leave home tomoorow but today Keru and I have to rest here. Mom said that I should go tomorrow with Keru, she, dad and Taichi have other plans and that she'll bring later some clothes. (I wonder...) Before I could finish my thought Taichi said something that we will talk tomorrow evening at Takeru's. (What's going on here...) I asked where our DP are, Jyou answered that at this time Koushiro watches them and when Jyou is back he and Cara will do this job. I was fascilitated that the only person who is nearest a Digimon-Doctor cares about them... After a long small-talk later all left to give us our rest. This was the perfect moment to check our pads, there were two new files, one by "Hika" and one by "Angie" but they were protected and I cannot open them. I asked Keru if he has anything new in his pad, he's got a file by "Keru" and one by "Illusio"... Who are these persons ? Hika and Keru are simple these are our nicknames we use for each other, but who are "Angie" and "Illusio" ??? Just in this moment we both had the same thought : "Koushiro"... If You ever need a good hacker, call Koushiro... We decided to send him these files tomorrow...   
  
06.30pm - Hikari -  
I used the time to update my journal and after that Keru and I chatted. Our plans to go to cinema were canceled so we wondered what to do the whole evening. I had an idea... but not before supper ET... So we talked about several things, suddenly we were talking about Taichi, and Keru remarked, that he thinks what about he wants to talk tomorrow. As nosey I am I asked. He simply said that he and Sora are engaged... (Shocking, Taichi - engaged ???) - I asked him how he'd know, he said that he has noticed a new ring at Sora's hand and that he and Sora had a well knowing look... He was right, I noticed the ring, but never thought in this way about it, but his thoughts made sense...  
  
07.15pm - Hikari -  
I hope I needn't to eat in a hospital again, I former was used to eat hospital-food but after eating at Takeru's I cannot stand this food. It was worse than Taichi's... :Speew:  
  
07.45pm - Hikari -  
Our moms were here and left several magazines and new clothes for tomorrow. We will be picked-up tomorrow at 09.00am by Takeru's mom.  
  
08.15pm - Hikari -  
Now we're "free"... Our families are gone and now it's only Keru and I. This was the perfect moment to change the bed... Now there are two in one bed. Remembering our promises we only laid together but for me that's enough (yet!). I cannot remember much since then. I think his heart-beat was the perfect lullaby and mine his...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 05th 2005 - FR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
06.00am - Hikari -  
What a wonderful night, I cannot remember when I slept so peaceful and calm. It was too long ago... Then I noticed him and remembered that I was in *his* bed, not in mine. I think *that*'s the reason why I slept so well... (I really felt better than ever before, we should repeat this...) Before I would go into my own bed, I thought that'd be the best moment for a *little* kiss. But I only thought that it would be a *little*...  
  
06.30am - Hikari -  
Somehow I managed to reach my own bed, but somehow I wished I failed... At this moment there were two and a half hour left untill Keru's mom would pick us up. I noticed that Keru used his pad, asking what he did he said that he only writes some ideas for new stories down. I know that he would never show me his ideas, so I took one of these magazines and began to read them.  
  
08.15am - Hikari -  
Only 45 min left, so I took my clothes (mom chose some of my favorites) and walked in the bath-room... After that it was Keru's turn (his mom chose his his usual stuff). So he left...  
  
08.45am - Hikari -  
Keru's mom is really early, but we're happy to leave the hospital as early as possible. Although I hate hospitals (I had to stay too long in there...) this night was one of my best ever... 


	9. Chapter 08 - News & Party

********  
A/N :   
********  
  
The Planewalker - Hikari's Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Chapter 08 - News & Party  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 05th 2005 - FR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
09.35am - Hikari -  
We're out of the hospital - PARTY !!!! - And now we stay at Keru's especially in *his* room; his mom expects some fellow workers and doesn't want them disturb us... I've got no problem with this... ET  
  
09.50am - Hikari -  
We were interrupted by his mom borrowing Keru's PC for her meeting, btw. she told us that *his* brother will bring Tailmon and Patamon this afternoon. Keru talked with his mom in private about something (I'm nosey, but but he had something in his eyes which told me that I will know soon enough...) After him returning in his room, he locked the door VET  
  
11.00am - Hikari -  
*His* mom left due to several duties; when back she'll bring something to eat...   
  
12.10pm - Hikari -  
My *perhaps-sometime-in-the-future-mother-in-law* get back with lunch... After lunch *we* got back into his room and take a nap together (still dressed). I wonder if I will ever be able to sleep without him anymore... :sigh:  
  
03.35pm - Hikari -  
I awoke by a very passionate kiss (this is the best way to get awake - in future I'll only buy such alarm clocks...) and suddenly noticed that the whole gang was watching... I threw daggers with my eyes trying to torture him, he whispered that the gang has seen us sleeping together and that he tried to deliver them the best show ever... (But something *he* didn't tell me but what I was unable to figure out...) We slowly broke apart for starting a party (that's easy to figure out if the whole gang is standing in *his* room... It was sure that there'll be a party but I only thought that it would be tomorrow not today...) Keru talked to Koushiro about our protected files then I noticed Ken, he looked as worse than *we* did. It was a very good party, but the best part was as Yamato and Charine brought Tailmon and Patamon weak but healthy. My first thought seeing Tailmon was hugging her; so I did. Just in the moment we got body-contact I noticed a very strong bond with her, it was like if we were one unit (strange...). (Keru told me later that he had exactly the same feeling...)  
  
04.30pm - Hikari -  
My brother and his "fiancee" arrived. Seeing the aura between them and after Keru's hint about the ring at Taichi's hand I had to admit that Keru was yesterday correct, *they* are engaged. (Now we see who will surprise who ... eg)  
  
06.00pm - Hikari -  
The party got slowly to an end, first Ken and Miyako then the others left not forgetting hugging *us* (except Ken who was still weaker than *we*).  
  
07.00pm - Hikari -  
My brother, Dora, Keru and I used Keru's room for our "talk" (which Keru locked after entering). Now it was the moment to let Tailmon (oops... the cat) out of the bag. Before *they* could even start to tell us their news, Keru and I congratulated them... They were really shocked nearly unable to ask us how we'd know it. Keru pointed at the rings and that they vanished nearly at the same moment and that was too obvious, but he knew before about Sora's feelings to my brother and I knew my brother's... The only thing they could do was confirming our speculations, they were engaged for about one week. Somehow I was a bit disappointed, how could my brother hide something that important from me. *They* told us that it wasn't their idea, it was our and her parents' to keep the engagement secret while they made the arrangements. But then it was time for the *not-so-good* part of the story, the part I really won't like to know. My brother will leave home for moving in with his fiancee at her father's. *They* were offered a good education with the best conditions for fulfilling their dreams. I know that this *is* the best for their future and that I will accept this but I don't have to like it; *we* especially *I* will see them only while vacations or several weekends. They'll leave next Thursday and till then they want to spend the few days together with *us*. Then we talked about the exact plans, their new homes and so on. While this Keru comforted me, one of the few persons I know who can understand my position (he had to leave his dad and his brother at the age of 5 and I think that was harder - I try to be strong especially for him so that he won't remind his own past...) Taichi opened a bag, gave me some of my clothes and nightgowns and said that I shall stay the next two days here while our parents are arranging everything with Sora's dad. Somehow I was surprised by this, I did really not expect this...  
  
08.30pm - Hikari -  
Takeru's mom got his PC back in his room; we checked our mails and the "Open Journal", but there wasn't anything really important. So we decided to continue where we stopped this morning... (I think I really needed this...)  
  
09.45pm - Hikari -  
What a hard day, first the party and then the *shock*, *we* were exhaused so that we decided to get some rest. While *he* changed in the bathroom into a set of pyjamas I changed into one of my pink nightgowns (I know that I look *hot* in this but I think that he deserves such a view after comforting me the whole evening...). He looked not bad either in his pyjamas (although I'd like to see him in boxers, but *we* decided to be decent while *sleeping together*. (No dirty thoughts, K ???) The rest was a replay of yesterday's night...  



	10. Chapter 09 - Weekend with fiancees

********  
A/N : Sorry, for the few updates this week-end, but I had to reconfigure my PC, problems with the HDD... And then I got a little writers-block (many, too many ideas, but none fitting at the moment; I can now write the story for 2006/2007). BTW. Don't worry the adventure part will soon continue after the Taiora-part...  
********  
  
The Planewalker - Hikari's Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Chapter 09 - Weekend with fiancees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 06th 2005 - SA  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
07.30am - Hikari -  
Since this morning I know that noone shall kiss me with *morning-breath* especially after eating garlic last evening... This morning Keru tried it and I nearly kicked him out of the bed before I recognized him... (Sorry Keru! Just reflexes...) After this morning-shock we changed and got some breakfast his mom made earlier before. Waiting for my brother we watched some cartoons on tv, but we were too distracted for recognizing which ones...  
  
08.30am - Hikari -  
Taichi and Sora arrived before we left they had some breakfast. Today they planned to go to a theme park with us. Patamon and Tailmon decided to have some private fun ET so that they wanted to stay at home... It was one of the funniest days ever. The best moment was Keru and I in the tunnel of love with the perfect athmosphere matching our emotions, although *we* can have romantic moments everywhere... The whole day was full of fun, I cannot remember everything; only for about half an hour at the evening, Keru got somehow depressive; I think he remembered a moment before his parents divorce; at this time I had to comfort him (although I'll *lose* my brother). After this while the rest of the day was again pure fun...  
  
08.30pm - Hikari -  
I hate the endings of happy days, but sometime they have to end... Before the new fiancees left we invited them tomorrow to lunch, and guess who'll cook: Keru and I... (He wants to teach me... I'm looking forward to...) *They* left us for a talk with Keru's brother Yamato, Taichi's best friend. At this moment Keru looked really concerned as if he expects problems with this talk, but I didn't ask (I felt somehow that he will tell me soon enough and that he now needs something else...) After supper we made a romantic evening on the couch while watching romantic movies... BTW. His mom wasn't home, I cannot say where she was...  
  
09.45pm - Hikari -  
Charine, Yamato's love called with news of Yamato and asked Keru about Yamato's past (I cannot overhear this...) He told er about his earlier depressions (I didn't know before...), the first beginning after Keru leaving Obdaia (after our first adventure in the DW) and that Taichi, Sora and especially Mimi helped him through... But then he told about Yamato's and Mimi's relation at this time (they were crushed each other), and that it was Mimi's idea to found a band. (Keru was updated by Sora at this time) But then the worst thing happened, Mimi moved to the US - this was the reason for his second, the worse. It lasted for two years before he leave this depression (also the reason why he wore only black). Without Sora at this time he feared of a suicide. (The worst was for Keru that he was unable to help his brother, somehow he had no longer his faith...) At this time Sora "fell in love" with him (we know *now* that it wasn't real love, it was something else...) BTW. Charine was thankful for this information and promised to take care of Yamato.  
It was a real shocking moment, I didn't know what Yamato was hiding the whole time (nearly 5 years). And only a few guys knew about... At this moment Keru comforted me... (Somehow I have the feeling that this is the main plot of our relationship - First he comforts me, then I comfort him, he me, I him ... etc...)   
  
10.30pm - Hikari -  
I couldn't understand why I was a bit depressed about Yamato while he not. I wonder how he can handle this and then I asked him. His answer was somehow surprising, but not really : "There is still hope... I think I've enough experience to handle this." He made a short stop and then continued : "And I was right, most of my hopes became realitiy, I got back here, I regained my friends and gained new, I found my love, don't even think of losing Your hope. Taichi will be back too often and too soon, and perhaps You'll be aunt earlier than thought... The future is a white sheet of paper which You can use to be written. You and Your hopes create Your future, and now it's the best time to learn this lesson... My brother has to learn this too, and it's the best time to do so, now he has help of one he really loves." - And I think he's right, sometimes there is only hope, but hope creates a light, a light for a life. (This is one of the reasons, why he is called the child of hope...)  
We changed into our night-wear, moved to his room and got into his bed (don't even think dirty...) This was the perfect moment for asking him a promise, he had to promise me that he will send his first book to several publishers. And I hope that they will judge his book like the others did; it's time to begin thinking about the future especially *our* future...  
  
[added personal note Tailmon - Aug 06th 05 - 11.20pm]  
Patamon and I are *now* mates... He's the cutest digimon I ever met and I know that he is the only person for me to make our future happy... About details I will *perhaps* tell You in private,... ahh better not...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 07th 2005 - SU  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
09.00am - Hikari -  
Ahh what a wonderful morning, awakening near my love and have enough time for romantic moments in his beds. But first he showed me the last entry of Patamon, my comment : I have to have a cat-to-human-talk with Tailmon... BTW. We chose for today our usual wear; somehow I have a feeling that I'll need my camera...  
  
11.00am - Hikari -  
Time for my first cooking-lesson with Takeru. I think that'll be fun... ;) BTW. Keru's mom decided to stay in the living-room, she said that Keru hates supervisors in the kitchen while cooking...  
  
12.15pm - Hikari -  
I was right, cooking with Keru is FUN, okkay we had to change clothes after, but it was FUN. I think I can handle cooking with recipes, but I have no idea how to cook without these, I have already problems using spices to advance recipes... I think *he* will be the master of kitchen when we're married (Yes, I know I said "when" not "if"...) But I'll take more lessons if not for me cooking then for the fun... Then we got a nearly impossible mission keeping Patamon (woken up by the smell of the food) out of the kitchen... (THX to Keru's mom for helping us in this point - I think she has enough experience with this...)  
  
12.30pm - Hikari -  
My brother, my future-sister-in-law and my DP arrived nearly at the same moment our food was ready (It's one of Taichi's traits to arrive when food is ready...) They were positive surprised of the food, they said that they have never eaten so good as today. But then we shocked them telling that Keru and I have prepared it together... The expression on my brother's face I won't forget in thousands of years (BTW. I got photos... I knew that I'll use my camera today...) Taichi remembers too good my last attempt... Keru was forced to promise giving them sometimes cooking-lessons... Keru's mom offered to clean up. First I wanted to help her but Keru hinted me that his mom didn't want us helping her. (I think at this moments she feels a bit useless...)  
  
01.00pm - Tailmon -  
I never thought that Takeru's food is *so* good, I couldn't believe my love but now I know that he didn't exaggerate his abilities in the kitchen... But now my lover and I decided to leave to have some *private* time...  
  
01.05pm - Hikari -  
It was the perfect time to talk about my brother's and Sora's marriage, they planned to celebrate it after finishing their education. The engagement was only the next step of their relationship, a promise between them for their future, and I think it is a backup for Sora if something unexpected would happen (like...). After that I really cannot remember of the conversation because *his* mom finished the clean-up and asked them dozens of questions. This time *we* used for *our* private romance...  
  
02.30pm - Hikari -  
After this interrogation we left to the arcade (one of the DD's favorite places since our adventures in the DW). Nearly all Highscores are kept by us DD, most of Koushiro and Miyako... We met Daisuke and Serena trying to beat some of Ken's and Taichi's Highscores. They were really surprised seeing us and I noticed that something clicked in Daisuke's brain; I made him promise while a talk between us two that they mustn't tell anyone else *yet*. After that talk we played several games together and against eachother. It was really fun with them...  
  
06.30pm - Hikari -  
My brother invited us (Keru and I - Daisuke and Serena left us half an hour before) to an italian restaurant. It tasted good, perhaps I can persuade Keru to cook italian sometimes...  
  
08.00pm - Hikari -  
I've got only one hour until I have to leave home, it was my best weekend ever: Fun with my most important persons and many romantic moments with my love.  
  
08.55pm - Hikari -  
I'm really sorry that I have to leave. My mom will pick me up in 5 minutes... I'm really sorry...  
  
09.20pm - Hikari -  
I feel lonely, really lonely. I cannot wait till we see us tomorrow at school. Tailmon is still away but I think that I don't need to worry; I feel that *they* are well... Before I go to bed I check my mails, update my journals and check the photos (remember I use a digital-camera...) and send a copy to Keru, Sora and Mimi (she likes such photos...)  
  
09.55pm - Hikari -  
Koushiro has written about the files attached to our journals which says that *we* mustn't open these files until Gennai will allow us. I think I will wait for his permission, he helped us too often and his warnings aren't for fun... Now it's time to get some rest, but I think it's difficult today to get some without my Keru...  



End file.
